She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not
by DemonAngel17
Summary: not good at sumeries..just read if you want..
1. Default Chapter

_A/N:_

_Hey peoples . . . this is the first fic I ever wrote . . . back when I was a freshman in high school . . . anyway read it if you like and tell me what you think . . . but be considerate . . . it is the first one . . . im not a good writer . . . but I try . . . anyway . . . I just got a cold so my stories will take longer to update . . . do you know how long it takes to type and stop after every sentence to blow your nose or because you have to sneeze . . . anyway on with the fics! . . . It's also my first Sailor Moon fics . . . ._

❤She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not➴❤

"Oh Darien," said Serena. "This was a wonderful idea!" She and Darien were watching the sunset from the middle of the pond at the park. It was the first real date they had had in weeks. Something would either come up or something would happen. They were all lovey dovey with their arms around each other. Then in the distance you could hear a faint ring which startled them both and then . . . SPLAAASH!!! The boat holding them both overturned, and everything faded away. Serena opened her eyes to find herself in bed, sunshine streamed through her window. The phone ringing madly on her bedside table. Annoyed she picked up the receiver and her mood completely changed.

"Rise and shine, my little meatball head!!"

"Good morning to you too," replied Serena with a yawn.

"Did you have a goodnights sleep?" asked Darien.

"Uh-huh, I was having the most wonderful dream until it ended totally wrong." Said Serena.

"Well, how bout I make it up to you by taking you out for breakfast and then I drop you off at school?" Darien suggested

"That would be wonderful!" exclaimed Serena "So meet you in ten minutes?"

"Well actually, I'm right outside, maybe you could be ready in less time?" asked Darien.

"Of corse, be down in a couple of minutes." She hung up and ran to her closet. 'Hmm . . . . What did I do with my school uniform? Aha! Here it is, now I have to hurry.' She looked at her luna look alike clock.

7:30

"Oh my gosh, I have to get down there before my dad starts interrogating him! Again!"

Flashback

"Hello, im here to pick up Serena, your daughter."

"Oh, so you're the guy she is going out with today. So what's your name young man? How long have you and my daughter been going out? What are you intentions towards my daughter? How old are you? " Asked Serena's father.

Darien just stood their sweat dropping. "Uhhh . . . . "

End Flashback

'That wasn't a pretty scene and I promised myself it wasn't going to be repeated' she thought to herself as she ran down the stairs.

"Well aren't you up early today, maybe now you can eat breakfast without rushing out screaming." Said her mother teasingly.

"Not today mother, Darien is waiting for me outside and he's going to take me out for breakfast before he drops me off at school" answered Serena.

"Who's that, your imaginary friend?" said her annoying little brother.

"Actually he's my boyfriend!!" she said angrily before storming away.

Outside, Darien was waiting patiently with a rose in one hand and a pink box in the other. She looked at him suspiciously and he just smiled even more. He walked over to the passenger side, placed the rose and the box on the roof and opened the door, but before she could jump in he wrapped his arms around her waist and planted a sweet, warm kiss right on her lips. At first she was surprised, but then she started to respond by wrapping her arms around his neck and kiss back. After what seemed like and eternity which was only a minute or so, they reluctantly broke apart. Little did they know that they were not alone. Somewhere in the shadows someone was watching.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After breakfast Darien dropped Serena off at school with 20 minutes before the bell. It was the first time Serena was in school this early as a matter of fact, this was the first time she was early. Everyone that knew Serena turned around in amazement and their jaws dropped to the floor. Not only did she arrive early but because she wasn't alone.

" So, are you going to stay with me for a while until the bell rings or do you have to leave right away? I'm sure my friends are eager to meet you." she said teasingly as she glanced over to where her school friends were all huddled together giggling and looking over to their direction.

"I don't have to go to my classes for like another hour so I can stay here with you as long as that strange girl Ann doesn't see me. You know how she gets." he paused as he saw two figures rounding the corner. "Speaking of the devil, there she comes and she's with her brother, Alan." he finished.

"Now Serena, if he bothers you, tell me ok." Darien said to her.

"Don't worry. Why is it that every time you see him you have to get so hostile? He's not that bad, he's nice and a real gentleman; he doesn't bother me at all." she noticed that with every nice compliment she gave Alan, his face got darker and darker. "Oh! I get it, your jealous aren't you ! ! ! "

"Me ? Jealous ? Nah, no of course not ! " he lied, but his eyes betrayed him. If looks could kill, Alan would have dropped dead in that very instant.

"Well Darien, you have no reason to be, because you know that I love you and only you, don't even doubt it for a second." she assured him and gave him a nice warm kiss, just as Ann and Alan were passing by.

!(&$(

"We have to do something to break them up." said Ann to her brother once they were out of hearing range of everyone.

"Yes, but what? They would never believe anything we say about the other remember, and I have tried to win Serena's heart but that didn't work either ! " answered Alan. "There is no way to split them up. It's hopeless."

"Don't give up , big brother. I think I know how we can get them to break up and you can get Serena and I can get Darien ! " exclaimed Ann happily.

_Bell rings_

" Well, I have to go to class. I wouldn't want to be late the day I'm actually early . " Serena said with a laugh.

"Oh , wait before you go I want you to have something. " he gave her the little pink box. "Don't open it now , do it in class , now hurry or you'll be late. " she turned and ran towards her class, still clutching the box in her hand , wondering what it could be.

She sat down in her desk and everyone crowded around her asking her questions.

"Hey Serena , why so early ? "

"Who are you and what have you done to Serena ! "

"Who was the hot guy you were with ? "

"Is he your boyfriend ? "

"Poor Alan , he's going to be heartbroken when he finds out . "

The questions and comments just kept flying everywhere . Serena tried to ignore them.

"Everyone calm down and sit down in your desks ! "yelled Ms. Horuna. "Your acting as if we had a new student or something . "

Everyone went back to their seats and she gasped.

"Serena , dear, your early . . . is something wrong ? Are you feeling ok ? Do you want to see the nurse ? "

" No Ms. Horuna , I'm fine , and I don't need to see the nurse . " replied Serena as calmly as she could.

" Ok , if your sure . Now class , you had homework last night and I need you to turn it in . " said Ms. Horuna .

" Oh my gosh ! ! I forgot my homework ! ! " exclaimed a distressed Molly . " What are we going to do ? "

" What are _we_ going to do ? You mean what are _you_ going to do , I did mine . " at this statement everyone in class turned around and Ms. Horuna dropped her chalk.

" What ? " asked Serena . " So I did my homework , what's the big deal . "

The day went on like usual , and for the first time she didn't fall asleep in class . She couldn't wait for after school , ever since Darien got into the habit of picking her up . Sometimes she wished that he wasn't so overprotective but all the same she liked the attention.

After school Alan came up to her and he was acting kinda strange.

" Serena , I need to talk to you . "

" Ok , what's up ? " she replied.

" No , I need to talk to you in private . " he said nervously . " Can you meet me at the park around 7 p.m.

" Ok then , I ' ll have Darien drop me off there before he takes me home . " she replied " We do our homework together , well he helps me on mine but any -"

" No , no , no " he interrupted , " I need you to go alone , I'll take you home afterwards . "

" Well okay , " she replied . " I'll see what I can do . " ' Darien is not going to like this . ' she thought to herself.

Molly and rest of the girls came running towards her.

" Serena ! ! Serena ! ! " Molly yelled as she ran to catch up with her . " Thank heavens you haven't left . You forgot this in the classroom . " she said all out of breath handing her the pink package . " Well what are you waiting for ? Open it . We all want to know what it is . " there was a chorus of 'yeahs' and 'please' . Serena opened the box and pulled out a thin golden chain with a gold star - shaped locket at the end . " Oh my gosh , this brings back so many memories . " she whispered . Everyone oohed and ahhed . Some even wished someone would give them something like that . Then Serena opened the locket and the familiar tune began to play and inside , in the center a cresent moon revolved around and around . On the inside top cover was a picture of Darien and her together and engraved under the picture was the phrase '_Together For Eternity'_ . She closed her eyes and a million memories flooded in and when she opened them she was surprised to find a pair of strong arms wrapped around her .

" I see you liked it . " said a familiar voice.

" It brings back so much happiness and I love what you did to it . " she giggled.

" So are you ready to go ? " he asked

" Yeah , oh and afterwards , instead of taking me home could you drop me off at the park ? " she asked hopefully .

" But it will be getting dark . " he said " I don't think you should be alone that late . "

" Oh but I'm not going to be alone , " she blurted out , " I agreed to meet A - " she was about to say Alan but then remembered Darien's hostility towards him and quickly searched for another name . " A . . . A . . . A m y . . . I agreed to meet Amy at the park , so you see , I won't be alone and plus , I'm a big girl . I can take care of myself also I have Sailor Moon on my side , " she winked at him . He couldn't help but smile at her and agree to drop her off .

After being dropped off at the park Darien decided to stop by the library to drop off some books and then head home . When he got there he was surprised to see Amy coming out . ' Wasn't she suppose to meet Serena at the park ? I'll ask her if she needs a ride . ' he thought to himself .

" Hey Amy , do you need a lift ? " asked Darien

" Hey Darien , thanks for the offer but my house isn't too far from here " Amy said

" Your house ? Aren't you suppose to meet Serena at the park . I just dropped her off about five minutes ago "

" Why would I meet Serena at the park after dark ? I see her every morning at school - " She was interrupted by the sound of a loud explosion . They turned in the direction the sound came from and realized it came from . . . the park ! ! !

A/N:

Im really really sorry I havnt updated but I promise I will ...just be patient...school has taken up most of my time ... also a lot of financial, family,etc..etc..problems but I wont bore you with them...but I will try update my other fics ASAP...well..this is it for now please R&R

Ja Ne!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, I'm not dead! Life has been... a rollercoaster to sum it up really. But i have finally reached a place where i want to be. Anyways on with the story...

Chapter 3

"Serena." Darien said to himself as he got into his car. "Come on Amy, get in." he fired up the engine and headed back to the park.

"I'll call the scouts." said Amy taking out her communicator and transformation wand. About a minute later he hit the brakes and they started to run.

"MERCURY STAR POWER!" yelled Amy. She and the now Tuxedo Mask came upon a clearing in the center of the park to find Sailor Moon on the ground trying to get up and what seemed like a spider monster with tentacles. It had one of said tentacles araound Sailor Moons neck and was chocking her.

"Shine Aqua Illusion." Mercury threw her attack and shattered the monsters tentacle. While she distracted the monster, Tuxedo Mask went to Sailor Moons aide.

"Sailor Moon are you ok?"

"Ok, now why did you lie to me?"

"I-" her sentance was left unfinished as they heard a loud explosion. The rest of the scouts had arrived, but the monsters many tentacles were still too much for them alone.

"You have to go help them." Sailor Moon pleaded "don't worry, I'll be ok."

He looked at her with his eyes full of concern. none of them had noticed that above them, Alan was watching waiting for his destraction to work. He then took his flute and summoned four more monsters, one for each fighter, with the exception of Sailor Moon since he didnt want anything to happen to her.

"Now monsters, finish them off." he ordered. the monsteres combined their power into one attack causing a huge explosion sending dirt, rocks, and trees flying. One of them hitting Sailor Moon and renderinf her unconcious. Once the dust cleared Darien desperatly searched for Serena with the help of the scouts.

"Maybe she took refuge further into the park." suggested Lita trying to confort Darien.

"Serena!" yelled Darien his voice echoing through the park, but no response returned. He took a step foward and then paused. 'I thought i saw something.' He bent over to see what it was and then picked it up. It was the star locket he had given her that morning. "Why would she leave this behind?"

"I dont think she did," said Mina " she loves that locket. She most probably dropped it."

"Serena! Where are you, why wont you answer me?"

"She can't." said a voice behind them. Startled, they all turned to see Alan, in his alien form, with serena in his arms unconcious.

"What did you do to her." Darien demanded.

"Hey, I would never do anything to harm her. I love her and now that I have her, I won't let anything come between us. Even if it means I have to kill all of you." He threw a large energy blast at Darien intent to kill but Ann, in her alien form, blocked it.

"i thought we had an agreement, you have your prize," she said to Alan, " leave him alone, he's mine." With that she disappeared.

"What do you want?" asked Darien "I'll give you anything you ask, just please, return her to me."

Alan felt something stir in his arms and looked down to find Serena had started to wake.

'Where am I? Darien? Alan? i was suppose to meet Alan' at this thought she opened her eyes and saw in whos arms she was in. She immediatly started to struggle but try as she might she couldn't get out of Alans arms. "Darien, help me!"

"No you don't, you are coming with me." said Alan and before anyone could stop him he disappeared with Serena still in his arms.

"Serena!" Darien dropped to his knees in defeat, covering his face with his hands. Tears started to well in his eyes though no one could see them since his bangs covered his eyes.

"Darien?" asked Rei " Are you going to be ok?"

"How am I suppose to be ok when Serena has just been taken and I didn't do anything to prevent it?" he snapped at her. You could hear his voice breaking and the scouts didn't need to see his eyes in order to know why.

"Don't worry Daried, we will get her back, and I think I know how." At this Darien's eyes lit up and he turned hopeful eyes and Amy "You know where we can find her?"

"No," everyone sweatdropped " but i think i have a clue. Since tomorrow is Saturday why don't we meet at the arcade and there I will discuss with youall my suspicions and we can make a plan." Amy said. " I'll start in my research right away."

"What are we going to tell her parents though?" asked Lita

"We'll just say she's staying at Amy's who is helping her study to pick up her grades." responed Mina.

"We wouldn't have a need for an excuse if only I hadn't failed to protect her."

"Darien, stop blaming yourself, it wasn't your fault. We are the ones who should feel guilty. Why would she lie to you about having to meet one of us when she wasn't? And why didn't she tell any of us, we are her friends." said Mina.

"Yeah, I saw her after school," said Lita "hey she was with Molly!"

"So, what does that prove?" asked Rei.

"Well, is she didn't tell us, maybe -" Lita started. "- she told her." Amy finished for her. So with that Amy looked up Molly's address in her minicomputer. Once that was done she put it away. "I'll check it out tomorrow, before we meet, I'll call her parents too." with that they all started heading home.

Meanwhile Elsewhere~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Let me go!" demanded Serena. "Why are you doing this Alan, why? I thought we were friends." she yelled at Alan who was busy at the other side of the room in front of a giant tree. He walked over to her restrained form and gave her a kiss. All she could do was wait for it to be over and thought about how Darien was going to kill him when he found out.

Luckily for Alan, she was still tied up, for if not, she would have killed him herself. "See my sweet, I don't want to cause you harm. I just want to love you and for you to love me in return." With that said, he jabbed his pointer finger, to what seemed like, _into_ her forhead.

Serena cried out as she felt the pain of whatever he was planting on her forehead. Alan removed his finger and revieled a seed of some kind that was embeded and fighting to take over Serena's mind. She tried to fight it, but it was too strong for her. "Don't fight it," Alan said to her "let the feeling wash over you and you won't feel any more pain." At that Serena's eyes went blank and again she fell unconcious.

'She'll feel better in the morning.' Alan thought to himself as he went into the other room. 'Tomorrow Serena and I will start our quest to rule the universe.'


	4. Chapter 4

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage

Uzunaru999

Dark-Knight

fearme80

Devilsummoner666

slicerness

Toa Naruto

Soleneus

kagedoragon

dansama92

KamenRiderNexus

Captive Crimson

KyuubiiLover27

MozillaEverer

4rm36uy

ebm6969

Repiece

phantomshadowdragon

Colonel Eagle

Timothy1988

ShadowZenith

awsm125

The Purple Critic

Darkepyon

Zombyra

brickster409

ChaosSonic1

Leaf Ranger

SoulEmbrace2010

Oni Shin

Silverknight17

Specter637

HunterBerserkerWolf

shadow-red0

The Roaming Shadow

bucketbot

AvalonNakamura

Avacii

Maxwell Gray

Silvdra-zero

Arashi walker

Lord of Daemons

Lord Anime

CloudRed1988

forestscout

The Lost Mana

Red Warrior of Light

TUAOA MORRISTOFOX

Mr. Alaska

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

MugetsuIchigo

bloodlust002

Nerverean

Kage Biju

JK10

OBSERVER01

MistressWinowyll

Count Kulalu

ronin504

ted009

Ralmidaz

lederra

Lost my shoe in Sheol

ToyHaunter

Hiyami

PuckReathof

demonsinger

konomu-Imout

LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY

yuseiko-chan

Elvira-baba

Icecce

iampieman

Ultimabloodblade

Gintoki

kumar9900

DemonAngel of Ice

dragon-cloud16

Harute Haptism

the green ace of clubs

Assassin King of Masyaf

Flame-Fist-Ace

Lucifer's Remnants

Story Reader 97

kniznik

NARUHAREM FOREVA

NHunter

Angry Hamster

Kouken Tenshi

Yume Saint-Clair

Oo-chan

jojo(non inscrit)

gaia (pas inscrit)

Estelle Uzumaki

Melana76

onarluca

Xanara

odvie

archiemouse

Fenrir the vicious

taj14

c i am a dragon

God Emperor Of GAR-halla

Warrior of Olympus

Xxfreefallangelxx

BituMAN

shadowcub

acepro Evolution

ScorpinokXV

Hunter200007

kyo anime

Nysk

Killeraction49

Storylover213

arya19

irvanthedamned

Kiranos

KingKidBadAss

nimb09

Paladeus

Orange-Fuzz-Ball

Kakkyou no Yami

Burning Truth

DrunkManSquakin

cabel1972

dynomike88

Tolotos

Hansi Rahl

Rekmond

Farmer Kyle

You-Lack-BadAssery

Silverscale

Cloud75JC

GunnerRyuu

Kurogane7

Raja-Ulat

DragonMasterFlex

Saphire Quill

shadowzefover5

Highvalour

Rinoti

2ndsly

guardianmaster4

Godlykiller2

munesanzune

DarkghostX

w1p

Lord Arkan

Xahn777

T3Ko

Dragon Man 180

Alia-Jevs

Fayneir

Ookami Ousama

Asdfth12

Burning Lights

EternalBlizzardOfSwords66

eltigre221

Jarjaxle

HinaGuy749

Great Vampire-Shinso

Harute Haptism

Oxyxoon

high lord mage

FatalCrimsonScion

Starfire99

Doombreed

AdamantiumTP

NightInk

Wrathkal

Firedamaged

God Emperor of GAR-halla

xArtehx

Kapola Nuva

HunterAzrael

anime-death-angel

sabery

Bahamutzero94

Soul Painted Black

Infinite Freedome

Rodneysao

Shatsuka

jm1681

Ookami88

Akira Strider

empresskitsune

KitsuneGirl021

KagomeGirl021

Joey Blaq

Nex Caedes

Billy Buyo

lite spirit

CelticReaper

fullhouses

Felur

TitaniumWyvern

NeonZangetsu

LargerSnowdevil

I'm Yu

Define Incompetent

Caw-Raven

BackwardsHazard

lord Martiya

Umashido

pokemoncosmoking

sjghostwriter18

scout360pyro

taintedloki

MtSarx

kumar9900

TehIrishBrony

Uzumaki Crossover

Etsukazu no Kitsune

Ranger-kit

rts515

Soulblazer87

Kamigawa Nagamaki

F Archer

us4gi-ch4n

Shirabaka Tenji

Spear-of-the-doomed

Painsake

Ben1987

Spartan Ninja

dante5986

Victoriousvillian

Sage of Eyes

Boomerbambam

YosoNoAkuma

Megaman88

Angry Hamster

Warden of the Runes

Kiyoi

Silverstonedragon

Akane Mosoa

Cryofthewolf

Culebra del Sol

HouseMD93

Doc. K-9

dracon867

Moka Mcdowell

VGZ

Oirarana

Nightmares Around Winter

chuck17

Son Of A Wolf

Daniel Lynx

Sibjisibdi

sleepwhenyourdead1989

BackwardsHazard

Hunter200007

Zagger the Bloody Angel

Zen Rinnegan

Duochanfan

alice the noble

Zagger the Bloody Angel

BRD man

nano101

ShotgunWilly

EternalKnight219

deadak

Idiote

AkumaKami64

loki0191

konoha's Nightmare

zrodethwing

ursineus

KamenRiderNexus

neko-hikage-chan

Project Slepnir

Narora Senoku

spider79

ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat

belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Uzumaki Crossover

Ressie-cup4545

Kumori Shadow Kage

Chrystal-Hearts

Angeltsuki

Verloren Fortuin

Ch3nya

DemonAngel17


End file.
